1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to underground staking devices and, more particularly, to a novel type of turf staking device which is capable of being secured in an upwardly extending fashion from a selected underground location and is further capable of supporting a plurality of individual framing elements in the construction of an above-ground frame assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underground staking devices are well known in the art, the purposes for which traditionally have been to establish a secured ground position for attachment of a rope or cord. The most basic of such staking devices traditionally has been the large nail or spike which includes an elongate shaft portion and a flattened head portion, the spike being driven into the ground, usually at an angle, and providing a seating location between an upper end of the shaft and the flattened head for receiving a loop or cord.
More recent staking devices include such as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,829, issued to Jones, which discloses a staking device capable of establishing a prolonged or permanent ground position at all times. The staking device of Jones discloses a longitudinal stake member which is attached to an open cylindrical housing member. A curved or hook-like member extends within the open cylindrical housing and permits the attachment of a cord or line as previously described. The staking device is further characterized by a pair of barbs which are capable of extending from the stake member in acute angle fashion such that the stake may be relatively easily driven into the ground, but may not be easily withdrawn in a reverse direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,775, issued to Mondares, teaches an adjustable ground-inserted fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing rod at a desired angle. An elongate stake portion is capable of being driven into the ground and further includes a pair of supports which are coupled to the stake and are capable of being adjusted to accommodate fishing poles of varying lengths. Measurement indicia is placed along a selected side of the stake and an optional oscillator assembly may also be provided for selectively oscillating an associated fishing pole.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,505, issued to Kendziorski, teaches a portable and collapsible practice gold flagstaff with stowable ground spike. The spike is capable of being held within a hollow tubular housing of the assembly in a storage position and is capable of being secured in an oppositely extending fashion from a weighted base portion in a second installed position so that it may be driven into the ground surface. The flagstaff is further provided as an elongate member which receives a flag portion at an upper end thereof.